Framing Neal
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: A new case for Peter's team only this one has an old friend of Peter's in town trying to blame it on Neal. Warning: The story contains the non-consensual spanking of an adult. If this isn't your type of story please do not read; I am tired of reading your insensitive remarks about corporal punishment. Disclaimer: White Collar belong to USA Network, I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**FRAMING NEAL **

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** A new case for Peter's team only this one has an old friend of Peter's in town trying to blame it all on Neal. **Warning**: **The story contains the non-consensual spanking of an adult. If this isn't your type of story please do not read; I am tired of reading your insensitive remarks about corporal punishment. ****Disclaimer**: White Collar belong to USA Network I only write about it.

**AN: This story is the third story in the Father/Son series. In this universe corporal punishment is a recognized form of discipline. You can read how Neal became a member of the Burke family is the story "Disrespect**."

I would like to thank Miss MaryAnn for collaborating and betaeing this story.

**Chapter 1**

As soon as Peter and Neal arrived at 29 Federal Plaza and entered the double doors leading to the White Collar Division office, Peter was called up to Hughes' office leaving Neal to worry that it was something to do with him and his recent trip to Barberry, NY. Fearfully, he watched Peter as he hurried to his superior's office.

Neal was semi engrossed in a cold case when his dad left Hughes' office and didn't see the agent's facial expression when he entered his own office so he was a bit apprehensive when he was called up to Peter's office.

"Close the door and have a seat, son; I have some good news to give you," Peter said with a smile.

"I'm not in trouble?" Neal interrupted just before Peter pulled up a small key to dangle in front of Neal's face.

"Nope, on the contrary, you are doing excellently and have so impressed Reece that he has decided that the Marshall's are no longer in charge of your tracking anklet or the radius you are allowed. He has given that honor to me so before you do anything questionable do not fear that they will come and drag you away in cuffs. But, be very aware son, you will answer to me. Is that clear young man?"

Neal was speechless and could only smile in response to the good news. And gulp at his father's barely veiled threat. When he was able to speak again he asked, "How did that happen?"

"You made a good impression on Judge Marshall and he called and talked to Hughes and the higher ups in the FBI. They decided that since you were only a kid when you were sentenced to the Supermax prison and served nearly four years before escaping that you should be given a break. So the original four years that you had been sentenced to serving as my CI will be cut to two, and I will be entirely in charge of your tracking anklet," Peter added with a smile before handing him a file.

"This is our new case…a Monet loving thief. It seems that Monet paintings are all he takes. He has already hit Washington, Chicago and now he has his sights on NYC museums and their collections of Monet paintings. Our job is to stop this from happening and to recover what he has already stolen. Do you think you are up to the task?"

Neal gave his father his award winning smile and said, "Let's see him try to get past the team of Burke and Son…and Jones and Diana as well," as he hastily added the two junior agents.

"Go and wait for me in the conference room while I call the rest of the team…I need to brief them on the case and their assignments," ordered Peter. He watched as his son moved next door, smiling at the spring in his son's step, before calling his team up to the conference room.

Neal was ecstatic…his dad allowed him to tour the MET and assess the security system to prevent the Monet bandit from breaking in. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't realize that he was being watched or about to be grabbed until it happened.

"I've got you now, boy. You got away from me when you were younger but not this time," the man who held him said, as he turned Neal around to see him face to face. It was the man who terrified him in his nightmare…a man who he barely managed to escape from when he tried to steal a painting when he was fourteen.

"Let me go," Neal shouted, as he struggled to get away. "I work for the FBI." He tried to sound dignified but his fear made him sound like a teenager caught doing something wrong.

"I see that your lies haven't improved any," Kramer smirked as he slapped Neal hard enough to snap his head back.

"I'm going to beat the truth out of you," he added as he pulled the still struggling Neal out the door of the museum, around the corner of the building, and pushed him behind the nearest large trash receptacle, grabbing a stick from the ground to use on the struggling younger man. He managed to strike Neal once with it before the sudden appearance of a maintenance man made him pause and lose his hold on Neal.

Neal kicked out, catching Kramer in the stomach, and took off running. When he was sure that he wasn't being followed he stopped and called his dad, "Dad I checked in at the MET and their security looks fine to me but when I was checking the grounds I was attacked….can I go home, please," he asked in a shaky voice.

"Neal, are you okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Peter could hear Neal trying hard to control his emotions.

"I just want to go home," cried an unnerved Neal.

"Sure son, go ahead. Do you have money for a cab?"

"That's okay, I'll walk," replied Neal, before hanging up. He really didn't want to admit anything more to his father and started the long trek home.

Neal hadn't gone far when a familiar Ford Taurus pulled up next to him and stopped. When the window rolled down Peter said, "Come on and I'll take you home," in a no-nonsense voice.

Neal nodded and slid into the front seat, hiding his face from his father, but Peter wasn't moving until he got a good look at him. "Neal, look at me son," he ordered and reluctantly Neal obeyed.

Peter was relieved to see that Neal wasn't badly hurt. All he could see was a bruise forming on his cheek. "Is that the only place you are hurt?" he asked as he looked Neal up and down.

"No…he also hit me with a stick, catching me on my shoulder…it's kind of sore."

"I'll check that out once we get home…just close your eyes and try and get your emotions under control," advised Peter as he started the car.

They had only gone a few miles down the road when Neal suddenly spoke "Dad, he's the same man that scared me when I was younger…h-he's the man from my n-nightmares," as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

"Once we get home and I see to your injuries we will discuss it further but I promise you that I won't stop until I find the person responsible for attacking you today or causing your nightmares," promised Peter as he laid his hand on his son's knee and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Thanks Dad." Neal felt the fear ease away at his father's touch.

Peter didn't quiz Neal further on the trip home, allowing him to rest. As soon as he pulled up he noticed that his wife had arrived and they had company because an unfamiliar car was parked in front. "Come on son, it seems that your mother has company; I'll help you to your room and you won't have to deal with whomever it is," sympathized Peter as he turned to help Neal from the car. It was then that his cellphone rang and after a quick conversation he turned to Neal and said regretfully, "I have to get back to work, son. It seems that the head of Washington's Art Crimes is expected soon and I must be there to welcome him. Just go to your room until your mother's company leaves."

Neal nodded and watched as his father drove off before heading for home and his bed. He eased the door open, trying to avoid interrupting his mother or her company. El turned at the opening of the door and smiled at her son as he motioned that he was heading up. He saw that the company was male and concluded that he must be a client but froze when the man turned and they got a good look at each other. Kramer was quicker than Neal as he sprang up, grabbed the kid and shook him viciously. "I've got you now and you won't be getting away from me this time," before slapping the cuffs on Neal's wrists.

"Mom! Help!"

"Phillip! Take those things off my son's wrists!"

"Your son? This little hooligan is your son? What has Petey done this time?"

"Neal made mistakes in his youth but he is paying for them now and yes he is

our son and it wasn't just Peter's decision. Both of us wanted Neal to be our son. I demand that you take those cuffs off!

"Sorry Elizabeth, but I caught him casing the MET earlier in the day and he managed to get away, striking a federal agent in the process. If he was innocent why did he strike me and run away?"

El noticed the bruise on her son's face and asked, "Neal where did you get that bruise?"

"He slapped me. Mom, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Dad sent me to check the MET's security and while I was checking the cameras he came up behind me and grabbed me. He didn't identify himself as a federal agent. When I struggled he slapped me, and I reacted by kicking out and freeing myself. The reason I ran was because I recognized him…he's the man from my nightmare…the one who threatened to take me away and beat me."

Elizabeth turned her loving gaze from her son and it hardened into a hostile glare at the man who had been her husband's mentor and friend. "You will take those cuffs from my son's wrists NOW!"

"No, he's coming with me," and with that he pulled Neal towards the door. He didn't expect Elizabeth's reaction, as she started to hit him on the back in an attempt to delay him while Neal picked the lock and freed himself.

"Run…go to your father, he'll protect you," screamed El as she continued to strike out however she could to stop Agent Kramer from taking her son and in all of the confusion Neal was able to get away.

Kramer furiously turned to Elizabeth and hissed, "I could bring you up on charges for interfering with an officer of the law in the apprehending a suspect."

"You never identified yourself as a federal agent and you terrorized my son. I'm just a mother who was protecting her son from someone who was trying to hurt him."

Kramer smiled and said coldly, "your ploy won't work; your son is on foot and by the time he gets to the federal building I will be waiting to take him into custody and place his sorry butt into lockup," and with that Kramer left the Burke home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the door closed behind Kramer El was at the phone calling her husband waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"El, I've just now arrived; let me call you back once I get to my office…"

"Peter he's here and he's after Neal!"

"What? Who's here? What happened Hon? What are you talking about?"

"Peter, Phillip is the one in Neal's nightmare, the one that terrified him so, and he's also the one who attacked our son while he was checking the security at the MET earlier."

"Calm down El, and tell me what happened?" Peter restarted his engine and sped out of the FBI garage intent on finding either his son or Agent Phillip Kramer, his former mentor and now former friend.

"He was at the house when Neal walked in and Phillip cuffed him as soon as he recognized him. Neal was frozen with terror or I'm sure he would have fled on the spot. He said that he caught Neal casing the MET and wouldn't believe me when I told him that he was wrong."

"So Phillip has Neal? Is Philip taking Neal to the office?"

"Not really…I…attacked Phillip and that gave Neal time to pick the lock on the cuffs and get away. I told Neal to find you."

"You what!? El you can't do that…Philip could arrest you for interfering in the arrest and obstruction of justice."

"Peter, Phillip never identified himself or read Neal his rights. What he did do is viciously shake our son and scared him when he put the cuffs on. I wasn't going to stand by and let him take Neal away without trying to protect our son…and to tell you the truth, even if he had identified himself, I would do the same thing to save Neal!"

Peter sighed as he rubbed his forehead to try and ease the headache he could feel coming. "Neal is on foot and Phillip is chasing him and he knows that Neal is heading to the office?"

"YES! You've got to find him and save him from Philip."

"I'm on my way and don't worry I will get to him before Kramer does. Don't worry El I'll find him first," and with that Peter hung up and headed for home hoping to spot Neal on the way.

Neal slowed down and swerved in between two homes down the street; homes where he knew the owners wouldn't be at home at this time of the day. He watched as Kramer sped by a few minutes later. His mother's attack on the agent gave him just enough time to get down the block and hidden.

Peter's phone rang again and thinking that it was his wife again said, "I haven't found him yet, honey," but instead of hearing his wife's voice he heard the scared voice of his son.

"Dad?"

"Neal…are you okay, son?"

"Yeah…I got away, thanks to Mom. I'm hiding down the block at the Schiller's home…in their backyard."

"Stay there…I'll be there in five minutes and then we are going to the office."

"But Kramer will be there…I'm scared Dad."

"You will be with me and Diana and Jones and we won't let Kramer touch you. Trust me son, he will not lay a hand on you, I promise."

"Okay Dad, but I'm still scared."

"It's okay son; it's okay to be scared, just don't let your fear rule you. Now, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to pick your mother up and we all will face Kramer together as a family."

It was about twenty minutes later that Peter and Neal entered their home.

"Honey? I've got Neal and we are heading to the office to confront Phillip at work where I have the power. Do you want to come along?"

El ran to engulf her family in a hug, kissing both son and husband before replying, "Yes…let's go, the sooner Neal is cleared of Phillip's ridiculous charges the sooner I can get rid of my anxieties."

Peter wasn't surprised to see Kramer blocking the way into the building or that he had a couple of marshals along as backup. "Thanks for bringing your boy to me, Petey. I just need to put the cuffs on him and then we can be on our way." Kramer stepped forward as to cuff the terrified boy.

Peter and El stepped forward as if one to block Kramer's excess to Neal. "I don't think so Kramer. Neal is in my custody and the Marshall's have no control over him. I alone am responsible for him. Jones, Diana, will you please escort Neal into the building and to my office," Peter added as he caught sight of his junior agents.

Phillip watched angrily as his quarry walked past him accompanied by Agents Jones and Berrigan and turned back to Peter.

"This isn't over yet Petey. I caught him casing the MET and that is proof enough for me that he is either the Monet thief or his partner," and with that he followed the three into the building with Peter and El bringing up the rear.

By the time Peter made it to his office he and El weren't surprised to see both Jones and Diana guarding the entrance to prevent Agent Kramer's entrance but he was to see that his superior, Reece Hughes standing between his junior agents and Kramer adding his support as well.

"Neal is not your man Agent Kramer. We have documented proof to collaborate that as well as statements from his parents to show that he was nowhere near the cities where the previous robberies took place. His tracking anklet alone should be proof enough but if you like I can call on any agent here to state that he was either in this department or out in the field with Peter."

The fact that this was coming from the head of the department only deflated Kramer's sails a bit before he shot back, "Well, if he isn't the thief then I bet he knows who is and that would make him an accomplice to the actual thief and just as guilty. I did catch him casing the MET. Open your eyes and see the facts…this boy is just as guilty as he was when I caught him trying to steal a Monet when he was a teen."

"He wasn't casing the MET Phillip; he was checking the security of the museum. He was doing the job I assigned him to. He has changed from that scared fourteen year old that you caught trying to steal a painting to a member of my team and my son and I trust him explicitly." Peter reply was so forceful that Kramer had to take a step backwards. However it didn't stop his attack on Neal.

"Didn't you learn anything I taught you Petey? Once a thief always a thief but what really floors me is that you adopted the little hooligan…don't you realize that he is playing you and your wife? He is no more interested in being your son, only what it can gain him in the end."

"And it has gained him a family that loves him and will protect him to the nth degree if that is what it takes and you are wrong about him not being interested in being a son to El and me or a grandson to my folks he cares a lot. You try and take him and you will have to fight the whole Burke clan."

"This isn't over Petey, I will win in the end and your "son" will face the justice he deserves."

"You know I have never liked the nickname "Petey" and I wish you would stop using it. My name is Peter Burke and you had better watch it Agent Kramer or I might produce some charges of my own, like attacking my CI in the performance of his duty. The proof of your attack is clearly shown on his face."

Peter and El pushed their way past Phillip to enter the office where Neal was nervously pacing. Peter afforded himself a smile when he heard Jones bar the door when Kramer tried to follow.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Reece is on our side and he won't allow Agent Kramer take you away." El had her arms around their son offering comfort.

"That's right, we have too much evidence for any of Kramer's charges to stick. He's just angry that the thief managed to steal a Monet under his nose and in the city he's sworn to protect. When he saw you he saw an easy way to solve the theft by blaming it on you or someone you know."

"But Dad what if it is someone I know that is doing the stealing?"

"Then you can help bring him to justice."

"But what if it is a friend?"

"That is something we will have to deal with after he or she has being identified but whether you know them or not does not mean that you were in on the thefts. Don't you allow Kramer's fantasies to make you feel guilty?"

"I'll t-try," wavered Neal before seeing the determination in his parents' eyes to reply stronger, "I'll won't!"

"That's my boy...now let's get to work on showing Agent Kramer just how good Burke and Son are in solving art crimes...with the help of Jones and Barrigan," Peter added hastily with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Should we meet in the conference room now?"

"You do that son...tell them to bring all they have gathered and I'll join you in a moment." Peter smiled at the change in his son. The anxiety that he was showing earlier was gone. Peter watched as he walked past Kramer to his desk stopping along the way to tell his father's junior agents about the conference about to occur.

"I see that I am no longer needed...take care of our boy. Tell him that I will be fixing Cornish hens for supper tonight...don't be late," El said before kissing her husband goodbye.

Peter watched her leave smiling as she ruffled Neal's hair on the way out. He was such a lucky man to have such a wonderful wife and mischievous son. He paused as out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kramer stopping El before she left the floor but relaxed as he saw her brush past him without speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter had time to brief his agents and Neal on all he knew before he called for Agent Kramer to join them. "Agents and Neal this is Phillip Kramer, head of Art Crimes in Washington, D.C. His city was the first place that our Monet thief hit. He's going to tell us all he knows about the individual in hopes that we can put it to use in catching him or her. Phillip the floor is yours."

Kramer glared at Neal for a moment but quit when it became obvious that it wasn't affecting him in the least and got back on the subject. "From what we could make out from the security tapes our thief is smallish, could be male or female but most likely is young. The paintings that were stolen were small in size making it easy to be taken out. The alarms were triggered as he left the museum as if he wanted us to know that he got in without any notice and only alerting us after the crime had been completed which tells me that he is cocky. After he hit Washington he moved on to Chicago and it was a repeat in every way to the theft in Washington. We figure that he's going to hit New York City next."

Agents Jones and Barrigan got up to report their findings and then it was Neal's turn. "The MET's security is excellent; I couldn't find any way that a thief could break in and I have a question for Agent Kramer. Is it possible that the thief was in the museum before it closed and hid until after security had made their rounds?"

"That possibility always exists and I had the same thought and grilled the security until I was certain that in this case it didn't happen, We ran security checks on all of the security and not a one had even an overdue book fine...they were honest believe me. The same was done at the museums that the thief hit in Chicago and all checked out."

Neal nodded but wasn't satisfied with the answer although he kept those thoughts to himself. He would have to check that out for himself before he would be satisfied. When all information and queries checked out Peter dismissed his agents for lunch.

"Phillip a word please?"

Agent Kramer nodded and followed Peter into his office making sure to close the door behind him before taking a seat. Neal had just happened to glance up and see Kramer close the door to his dad's office and wondered if he was the topic of their conversation.

"Petey, I just can't understand how you could let that kid con you into adopting him. I thought I trained you better than that?"

Peter raised his eyebrow at the use of his hated nickname but didn't mentioned it as Kramer droned on about Neal conning him and El. He wasn't going to let it drop.

"As I said earlier El and I love the kid and he loves us. He's the child we couldn't have and now our family is complete. He has not conned us into anything, not that he hasn't tried to use his talents in getting us to change our minds when it comes to disciplining him when he goes against out wishes. He has turned over a new leaf. He has changed and with his help we have the high conviction rate we now maintain."

"Once a thief, always a thief and once this case is over I will prove it to you and take Neal away with me so his real rehabilitation can take place. He will not con me into believing he is anything other than a thief and when I'm finished with him he will know his place in helping me raise my conviction rate!" Kramer left unaware of the look of horror on his former's student and friend's face.

Peter watched with shock as his former mentor walked down the stairs pausing only at Neal's desk for a few words before leaving the floor and ultimately the building.

As soon as Kramer left Neal was running up the stairs to his father's office with tears rolling down his face. "Dad he says he's going to take me away from you and mom to be with him. Don't let him take me away!"

Peter grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug as he lowered the blinds at his windows for privacy. "Neal he will not be taking you away from your mother and me so get that out of your head. He has this misguided idea that you are partly responsible for the robberies; that you are working with the thief but we know that isn't true. Now all we have to do is catch the real thief and prove it to Kramer…so dry your tears and get back to work…the sooner we can solve this case the sooner Agent Kramer will be out of our lives."

Neal gave him a weak smile and dried his tears before going back to his desk and although he gave it his best effort it soon became obvious to his father that his mind wasn't on his work and so he approached Neal. "Why don't you go home, son. I know that your mother is working from home and that she is making your favorite chocolate chip cookies….and there is nothing like homemade cookies to brighten your day."

The mention of cookies did the job and soon Neal had gathered his papers and with fedora on head, he headed out the building. He quickly hailed a cab and headed home unaware that he was being followed by Agent Kramer, sure that he was going to catch the boy into doing something illegal that he could rub in his former student's face.

I'll show you Petey…that boy is rotten and soon he will be helping me raise my conviction rate, Kramer thought to himself as he readied his camera.

"Mom…I'm home!"

"In here, son; I'm just taking out the first batch of cookies. I have a glass of milk ready for you."

Neal dropped everything on the nearby couch as he made his way into the kitchen. He gave his mom a hurried hug before grabbing the first hot cookie. "Ahh, they're hot" he said as he just as quickly put it back down on the plate.

"Silly boy, I just removed them from the oven…try one of these," El said as she directed him to the plate of cookies on the kitchen table right next to a tall glass of milk.

Neal sat down and grabbed a cookie and bit down as he savored the cookie before finishing it in two bites. "That was good, but you added pecans to it. It made it taste even better…thanks Mom I needed that."

"Your father called and told me about your run in with Agent Kramer….I'm sorry dear, that he is giving you such a hard time."

"He scares me, mom. I know I shouldn't let him scare me so much, I am nineteen after all but he has haunted my dreams since he almost caught me when I was fourteen. He told me that if he ever got his hands on me again that he would break me of stealing by beating me daily until I knew my place….in his constant custody."

"Oh, sweetie, your father would never let that man take you away from us. We will protect you from Agent Kramer so get it out of your head; you are safe."

Neal pondered what his mother had told him as he consumed cookie after cookie and soon his anxiety began to lift and by the time the cookies and milk were gone so was Neal's anxious frame of mind. It was then that Satch appeared with his ball in mouth.

El seized upon the distraction to say "Why don't you take him to that dog park up the street. You could do with some exercise as well after eating all of those cookies."

Satch's sudden whine was the final straw and Neal smiled as he fetched the dog leash as well as a bottle of water before the two left and headed out for some fun. After a thorough workout both boy and dog headed for the shade trees to rest while Satch eagerly lapped from the bowl of water that the park made available for its patrons. As Neal was about to take a swallow from his water bottle he noticed a friend whom he hadn't seen for years walk up. "Hello, Neal."

"Alex, it's great to see you. What are you doing in New York City?"

"Visiting a friend at the moment. How are you Caffrey?"

"I'm fine…I've got a real family now Alex and a change of name. My last name is Burke now…Neal C. Burke."

"Burke…that name sounds familiar. Please tell me that it isn't the last name of that White Collar agent who caught you a couple of years ago?"

"It is…we got kind of close after he arranged for my release once he found out my true age. They love me as much as I do them…it's a good relationship. I even work with him as his CI at the White Collar department. Our closure rate in high since I joined." Neal was proud and wanted to brag to his friend.

"I guess you aren't interested in helping me with a little job?"

"A job…." and then as a light bulb suddenly turned on he asked, "please tell me that you aren't the Monet thief that has hit Washington, DC and Chicago museums?"

When Alex didn't answer Neal had his answer. "Oh Alex, you can't continue…not here…please!"

"I'm sorry Neal but I have no choice…I agreed and now I have to make good my promise. Goodbye, Neal," and with a kiss to his cheek Alex got up and left leaving Neal reeling with the knowledge that his friend was the thief they were investigating. He was so focused on what he had just learned that he was unaware that someone else had walked up until he heard,

"I've got you now boy!"

And Neal looked up into the smug face of Agent Kramer and felt his anxiety return big time. "What do you have Agent Kramer. I've been playing with my dog when a friend dropped by. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Except when that friend happens to be Alex Hunter, a known art thief and your partner."

"I don't know what you are talking about and if you will excuse me it is time for Satch and me to leave, my mom will be worried if I don't return soon," and with calmness that he didn't think he had he reached for the leash and turned to Satch.

"I don't think so boy; you are coming with me. You have a lot of explaining to do to convince me and your father that you aren't up to something." But as Kramer reached to grab the boy he hadn't accounted for Satch who suddenly growled and placed himself between the agent and his master which gave Neal the break he needed to take off.

"Come on Satch!"

Kramer scowled as he quarry took off and he was unable to do anything but watch him and the dog run off in the opposite direction from home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peter was at his desk grimacing over the bad office coffee when his phone rang. "Hi El, is our son feeling better now?" Peter listen to her reply before responding.

"What! It's been a couple of hours since he and Satch left for the dog park? I'll have Jones check is status and bring them home. Look honey I see Phillip coming in and he has that smug look. I'm sure Neal is okay. Love you, too."

"Phillip, what can I do for you?"

"I got evidence now Petey that your boy is dirty." Kramer produced his phone and started the recorded movie. Peter sighed as he took the phone to see what had Phillip so excited. He saw Neal and Satch at the dog park playing before seeking the shade and rest.

"If this is all you have then all you have proven that Satch was having a great time with my boy."

"Keep watching…the good part is about to begin."

Peter turned his attention back to the recording to see a young woman stop and sit next to Neal. She was a brunette but the picture quality wasn't all that good and he couldn't even make out enough features to make a positive identification. He saw then talk for a moment before the girl left. "Where is your evidence Phillip; all this tape shows is that Neal met a young woman…that's nothing new for Neal," as he handed the phone back.

"That young woman is Alex Hunter; surely you know that name?"

"Alex Hunter? Of course I know that name. She's a well-known art thief, in fact if I hadn't caught Neal when I did he would be in the same class. The only think is that her specialty is priceless artifacts like statues and figurines; I've never heard of her taking paintings."

"Well, all I know is that I have her on tape talking with your son probably about their next heist."

"Your evidence won't stand up in court. You can't even make a positive ID of the girl."

"I can testify to her identity and you can ask your son about the girl's identity."

"Like he's going to tell you anything after the terror you have put him through since he was fourteen," and then as a light bulb suddenly went off and Peter said. "You confronted Neal about this, didn't you?"

"Yes and he would be here with if it wasn't for your dog."

"What about Satch?"

"He prevented me from taking the boy in, that's all."

"He was just protecting Neal. He probably sensed Neal's fear and acted on it," replied Peter with a smirk as he caught sight of Neal and Satch coming onto the floor. He was relieved when he saw Diana act and pull Neal away to a side office before Kramer had a chance to see them.

"Look if that is all you have, then you have nothing to prove that my son was anyway connected to any theft."

Kramer stood up suddenly and headed for the door pausing only to say, "Next time I will have the proof I need to take him away from here and when I'm finished with him I will have beaten all thievery from him," and then he was gone leaving a very upset father behind.

As soon as Peter saw that the coast was cleared he called Diana to bring Neal to him and while waiting Peter called his wife. "El…Neal is safe. He's here and after a little talk I'm sending him home…oh, and Satch is with him."

Peter felt a warm feeling overtake him when Neal and Satch entered his office. A quick hug welcomed Neal. "Have a seat son, we have much to talk about."

Neal nodded as he sat in front of his father's desk.

"I understand you had an eventful day after leaving home. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now and thanks to Satch I was able to come here on my own instead of being dragged here by Agent Kramer. Dad, Satch deserves a new toy for what he did today."

"I heard…Agent Kramer was just here with physical proof that you met with Alex Hunter today while at the Dog Park."

"She found me, Dad. I didn't even know she was in town until she sat down with me a few hours ago. Dad, she's the Monet thief but she is doing it for a client."

Peter knew what it had cost Neal to give up a friend to him and he smiled sadly at his sacrifice. "I know that was hard to do and I thank you for your help. Was Alex able to say who her client was?"

"No sir, once I told her about you and mom she didn't seem interested in my help and left. I'm sorry I should haven't had said anything and maybe she would have told me more. Maybe I can find her and try and convince her to give herself up and work with you to catch her client."

"No…if Kramer caught you with her again he would bring you both in and claim that he found you planning your next caper. We will think of another way."

"I bet I can find where she is staying and search her room. Maybe she has left a clue that will lead us to her client," persisted Neal as he continued to press his point.

"NO! Listen to me carefully son. I don't want you involved in this phase of the operation and if I discover that you have ignored my warning you will not like the consequences of your actions…do I make myself clear Neal?"

"Yes, sir. If I disobey you and you find out then I can say goodbye to sitting comfortably for some time."

"It will be days before that sitting ability returns. Now go home, your Mom is waiting for you."

"Yes, Dad," and with another smile Neal and Satch were gone."

As Neal exited the federal building he received a call from his older friend, Mozzie. His folks were aware of Mozzie and his friendship with the "little guy" and had no qualms unless it led Neal into trouble.

"Hi Moz"

"Hey Neal guess who I ran into today?"

"Alex Hunter?"

There was a pause before Mozzie replied. "Lucky guess?"

"No, while I was as the Dog Park earlier today she dropped by and we had a little talk."

"Did you tell her about your current status as dutiful son of Suit and Mrs. Suit?"

"Yeah…she didn't seem pleased; or that I was now my Dad's CI."

"Did you expect her to?"

"No, not really but I did hope she would have least been happy for me that I now had a loving family."

"Oh, I'm sure she is, however she probably just isn't pleased with your choice of parents."

"Yeah…hey Moz she didn't happens to say where she was staying?"

Mozzie paused again before replying. "Do you want to know as a friend or do you have some other alternative reason for asking?"

"As a friend, of course. I just want to visit with her again. I haven't seen her for years," lied Neal as he attempted to con his friend into giving him the answer he wanted.

Mozzie didn't reply for several minutes as he was considering if his friend was being honest with him but eventually he replied. "She's staying at the best place in New York, but you wouldn't expect less from Alex."

"Where Mozzie," Neal nearly shouted impatiently.

"At the Marriot in Room 225."

"Is that the Marriot Downtown?"

"Yep…be sure to tell Alex we need to go out while she is in town…bye Neal"

"Bye and thanks."

I can make this work, thought Neal as he looked down at Satch, And you can help me do it Satch old buddy as he hurried away to put his plan together before his mother wondered why he hadn't arrived posthaste. "Mom, I've got to make a quick stop before coming home, but I am coming," Neal said as he choose his words carefully before hanging up.

All too soon Neal approached the Marriot checking Satch before heading in. He had gone to Friday, one of Mozzie hideaways where the dog harness was kept for future operations. Satch was now decked out as a guide dog while he put on a pair of sunglasses and wandered into the Marriot.

It didn't take Neal long to "acquire" a passkey or to make his way to the Alex's room. He stopped along the way to call making sure that she wasn't there so by the time he arrived he quickly used his key and opened the door for him and Satch. He took a moment to check out the room before he started searching it carefully in order not to alert Alex on her return that her room had been searched. It didn't take him long to learn that she hadn't unintentionally left any clues behind. It wasn't until he was ready to leave that his eyes fell on a note pad next to the phone and picked up to see indentations in the page. He only hoped that it would be able to "speak" to him later as he took the top ten sheets and tucked them carefully in his pocket. "I think we have stayed long enough Satch, we had better leave before we are discovered," before grabbing Satch's harness and putting his sunglasses back on.

"Neal!"

CRAP…it was Dad. "Dad…I can explain…"

"You will explain but not now…hurry Phillip is on his way up...' Peter paused as the elevator dinged alerting them that their time had run out and they sprinted to the nearby staircase. The stairway door closed just as the elevator doors opened and Agent Kramer walked out. They took no chances and walked down the two floors before exiting on the ground level and out the hotel.

Peter released his breath, relieved that once again he was able to protect Neal from Kramer, but not from the spanking he was prepared to administer as soon as they arrived home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Neal fled upstairs. Those were the first words Peter had spoken since pulling him out of danger and he knew he was in deep trouble and in for a spanking.

"Honey, what's wrong and why is Satch wearing that guide dog harness?" El had walked in as soon as she heard the door open. She would have to be deaf not to hear her husband order Neal to his room and now she wanted an explanation.

"He disobeyed me…again and almost found himself in Kramer's clutches. If I hadn't checked his anklet and found that he was heading in the opposite direction from home I might not have gotten there in time to save him. Oh honey, why does he insist in disobeying me?"

"You are too tense to deal with him now…come with me while I pour you a glass of milk to go along with a plate full of cookies. It worked great in taking away Neal's anxiety earlier now let's see how it works in relieving yours," advised El as she took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

El waited until her husband had consumed several cookies and drank have the glass before asking, "Now tell me all about it?"

Peter nodded and began to talk. "Well you know that Phillip is sure that Neal is involved in the robberies…if not actually committing the thefts then planning them somehow. What you don't know is that he plans on proving it to the extent that will allow him to take Neal back to DC with him and when he has him there he plans are using physical force into breaking his spirit."

El gasped before crying, "No, he can't take our son away."

Peter nodded and got up to pull her into a hug. "I'm not going to allow that to happen. I would rather send him away with Mozzie than let that animal have him. That is why I am trying to keep him safe but he's got to help, too. This morning Alex Hunter visited him while he was at the Dog Park and Kramer got it on tape but fortunately for Neal his film was too grainy to make a positive identification of the young woman."

"How do you even know that it was Alex; I know you aren't going to take Phillip's word."

"Nope, and I didn't but later on I talked with Neal and he told me. I told him not to do anything to cause Kramer to even suspect that he might be doing something with Alex. I told him what the consequences would be if he disobeyed me and he understood them…but then I find him exiting Alex's room just minutes before Kramer was about to enter. I just don't understand why he ignored me."

"What was the last thing you told him before he left?"

Peter paused and he thought back. "I told him that the sooner we solved this case the sooner Phillip would be out of our lives."

"There's your answer then…he wants to solve the case as quickly as possible to get rid of Phillip no matter what the cost is, even if it means that he won't be sitting comfortably for some time. Peter that man has haunted his dreams since their first meeting and he terrifies him…he would be willing to face even one of your spankings if it means that Phillip is gone. Please do not be too harsh with him when you punish him," pleaded El as she hugged her husband.

"How can you be sure that he felt that way?"

"Call him down and ask him."

Peter walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Neal! Please come down son."

Peter had to hold back his urge to laugh as his dapper son came down wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. If you think that a pair of thick sweatpants is going to protect you from a spanking, you have much to learn, thought Peter as Neal walked in.

"Neal, your father wants to ask you something."

Neal turned his attention towards his father and waited.

"Yeah…well your mother and I were talking while I cooled down and we were wondering why you would disobey me when you knew what the outcome would be if I found out."

El raised her eyebrows at her husband's use of "we" but waited for her son to answer.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have ignored your warning earlier but I wanted Agent Kramer to leave me alone and I thought if I could find out who Alex's client is maybe we could get the case closed. Agent Kramer scares me so badly; I have woken many a night screaming in terror because of him."

Peter looked at El with awe, "How do you do that?"

El just smiled at him. "I'm just better at reading him then you are," as she pulled Neal into her arms for a comforting hug.

Peter shook his head before turning back and asking with his eyes, "What do I do next?" He knew that he had to punish Neal but he just couldn't use his belt on the boy. He was so scared of Phillip that he was willing to use a shortcut in solving the Monet thefts even if it might mean that his backside would bear

the brunt of his dad's belt.

El rummaged in a nearby drawer and handed Peter a wooden spatula before kissing Neal on the cheek. "I think that I will take Satch for a walk around the block while you handle things."

Peter nodded and waited with Neal while El put a leash on Satch and departed.

"Neal I know that Kramer scares you and that is why I didn't want you involved in this phase of the case. If you could have just given me the information on where Alex was staying I could have gotten a warrant and legally search the room."

Neal looked down but didn't say anything at first and then mutter, "I just wanted Kramer gone, Dad."

"I know son, I know," Peter said as he squeezed Neal's shoulder as a form of comfort before whispering, "Come on son, let's get this over with so you can

make the most of your mother's comfort when she returns," and led him to the kitchen table.

Neal reluctantly bent over and grabbed the edges of the table waiting for his father's first strike. He wasn't surprised when he felt his sweatpants pushed down but gave a yip of surprise when his boxers followed a moment later.

"Dad…please"

"Sorry son, but I can't let your shortcuts cause you to be taken away from us. I know Kramer scares you but the loss of you would devastate this family and if it means that I tan your bottom then that is what I'm going to do. Maybe after sitting on a sore bottom for a few days will cause you to think before acting," and with that he let his first lick fly, followed quickly with a flurry of others. He concentrated on his son's buttocks and sits spots until he had Neal sobbing and begging for mercy. Just as he heard the front door open he brought the spanking to an end and pulled up Neal's boxers before walking out to meet his wife.

"He's in there and he could use your comfort while I need to get out of here and calm down."

El nodded as she handed Satch's leash to Peter and went into the kitchen where she found Neal still crying as he turned to face her. He had pulled his sweatpants back up while they were talking. "M-Mom," he sobbed as she rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug and held him until his tears had come to an end.

"It's a good thing I made a double batch of cookies today because I think we are going to need their calming effects before the day is over. I'll get you a pillow while you get the milk out and pour a glass for your dad as well," instructed El as she darted upstairs to pull a pillow from one of their beds. By the time she had returned so had Peter who was standing next to Neal and talking quietly.

"I love you, too Dad," replied Neal as he hugged his Dad.

"Have a seat son," El said as she placed the pillow in her son's chair, "while I get the cookies and pour myself a cup of tea."

Soon they were all eating and laughing over some story Peter was telling and all was well once again in the Burke family. "Dad, I got something to show you.' Neal rummaged in his pocket before pulling out a scrap of paper. "While I was searching Alex's room I found this tablet next to the phone. It looked like she wrote down something earlier and took the paper with her so I was thinking that it might be her client's address. I could see the indention and making use of a soft lead pencil was able to bring it up." He handed the paper to Peter and waited.

Peter was able to read the address. "I think you might be on to something son. This address is in one of the poorer neighborhoods of town but that makes sense. The client wouldn't want to meet at his place; he will want to hide his identity just in case.

This might be her client. I'll have Jones check it out tomorrow. Good work, but next time we wait for the warrant; that way saves you a sore bottom."

By the time Peter made it down the next morning he was surprised to find that Neal had beat him and was enjoying a breakfast of waffles covered with blueberry syrup. He also noticed that he was still in his pajamas and sitting gingerly.

"How are you feeling this morning...ready for a full day of work?"

Neal grimace at the thought of sitting all day on his sore bottom while his father took his seat at the head of the table. A plate of waffles appeared in front of him as well as a cup of coffee a minute later. He added the syrup and dug in, savoring his wife's homemade waffles.

"Aren't you having some, honey?"

"I already ate while fixing them for Neal, but I will have a cup of coffee while you eat."

"Dad, can I take a day of sick leave today…please Dad…my backside is killing me."

"Sorry, son but I'm going to need you if we want to get Agent Kramer to do home. Are you up to it now?" Peter encouraged his son with the promise of the departure of the man who terrified him for so long.

Neal didn't even pause to think about it. "Yes, sir. I'll just go and shower and get dressed. I'll meet you at the door," and with that Neal swallowed his last bite and was bounding up the stairs to get ready for work. The sting his hindquarters didn't feel so bad now if they could get rid of Kramer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What do you want me to do first?"

"Do you want to check out that address instead of Jones…and try and find any connection to an actual person?"

Neal was about to reply when both of their cellphones went off simultaneously.

"Hi Moz…calm down…"

"What's up Diana…He what! Give me the address and we will meet you there."

"Dad….Mozzie was there talking with Alex when Agent Kramer showed up and tried to arrest her…she bolted with Kramer hot on her trail. Mozzie called for help...she was heading towards the waterfront when he last saw her."

"It seems that we both got the same message." Peter turned on his sirens and flashing lights and sped away in the direction of the piers.

"Neal I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say." Peter was dead serious as his eyes was on the road ahead.

"Okay…"

"Phillip is using this capture of Alex to make his play in getting custody of you."

Neal made a strangling sound before asking. "How do you know?"

"Diana overheard a conversation Phillip had with his office. He instructed an underling to start the paperwork for making you his CI. I believe he is going to try and make a deal with Alex…maybe trading her freedom for yours. That is why you can't do anything to help him along. I want everything by the book…understand?"

"Yes Dad…I'll try."

"Don't try...DO!"

Thanks to Jones pinpoint accuracy with the cameras in the area he was able to give Peter exact directions to where Alex was and when they came to a screeching halt outside some old abandon buildings Neal jumped out before the car had come to a complete stop. He had only gone a few steps when a gunshot was heard and he quickened his steps in that direction.

"NEAL! STOP!"

Neal paused as he looked back at his father anguish clearly on his face. "But Dad Alex is in there!"

"And so is an armed agent. We are going in but you are staying behind me especially when we meet up with Phillip…Understand?"

"Yes, sir…but I don't like it."

"I don't care if you like it or not. You disobey me on this and you know what the consequences will be, and this time I won't take it easy on you."

Neal nodded and waited until his father had passed him before following closely behind. "Don't worry son, reinforcements are coming and their sirens will keep Philip from doing anything foolish. He probably fired a warning shot to stop Alex from fleeing and most likely already has her in cuffs."

Everything was going fine with Neal following his Dad into an empty warehouse where they suspected that Alex was hiding, that is until they heard a second shot and Neal reacted without thinking and bounded up the stairs.

"NEAL! STOP!"

Peter took off at the run with his gun drawn as he raced up the stairs after his son. He caught Neal's shadow as he ran up the stairs and followed him, sliding to a halt on the second floor. Neal had paused as they took the scene in. Kramer had his gun pointed at Alex.

"KRAMER! LOWER YOUR GUN!"

"I don't take orders from you Burke. This girl is a flight risk and I'm taking her in for the thefts of the Monet paintings; I have a signed statement from your boy that she is the one responsible and she has told me that Neal is indeed her accomplice in the thefts. The first shot was a warning shot for her to halt. You didn't think I would actually shoot her did you?"

Peter didn't reply as he watched Neal and Alex. Alex smiled at Neal and made a dash for the window. Kramer sensing the movement fired another warning not realizing that Neal had moved forward when Alex did and now was in the path of the bullet, catching him in the shoulder and bringing him down.

"NEAL!" yelled Alex and Peter as one as they rushed to his side.

"Alex, go let this be the diversion you need to get away," urged Neal as he struggled to get to his feet and block Kramer's move to catch Alex.

Seeing what his son was trying to do, Peter timed his movements to block Kramer, smiling a bit as he did it. He saw it as payback for shooting his son. "You shot my son!" he said as he reached for his phone to call for an ambulance.

"Burke…you are letting her get away. I've got evidence that she is the thief and that Caffrey was her accomplice on this last snatch."

"Honey, how is our son?"

"He will be fine…it's only a shoulder wound and the bullet went through. He's a bit woozy now but we should be able to take him home soon."

"What happened?"

"Phillip shot him, but to be honest he wasn't aiming at Neal. He was only trying to stop Alex from fleeing and Neal got in the way of his bullet. He was firing a warning shot but Neal didn't know that when he rushed to help Alex."

El's eyes narrowed as she heard who the person who shot her son was, but she let it pass without comment as she heard the explanation but that was to change when Agent Kramer came walking up twirling a pair of handcuffs and talking with Neal's doctor.

"When can he be released doctor?"

"Now if you like but first I need to examine him before he can be released."

"He's not going with you Kramer; you're the one who shot him, remember."

"He got in the way, but I have evidence that he is Miss Hunter's accomplice and I'm here to arrest him, so stand aside Petey."

Kramer moved towards Neal's room only to be met by Elizabeth Burke with fire in her eyes. "You will have to go through me Phillip!"

"Elizabeth, be reasonable. Your boy is dirty and no amount of loving or mothering him is going to change that and the sooner you come to that realization the sooner I can be on my way with my prisoner."

Elizabeth reaction was instant and painful to Kramer as she slapped him; but fortunately for El no one other than Kramer saw it and it was only his word against hers that she did it. Peter heard the slap and rushed to his wife's side. "I don't know what you said to her Philip to get that reaction but I would advise you not to do it again. I have just checked with Hughes and you will not be arresting Neal. He hasn't seen or heard anything about evidence and has put Neal into my custody for the time being. When the doctor releases him it will be to our custody and not into yours," and with that both Peter and El entered the room their son was in leaving Kramer furious that he left holding the short end and he stalked away.

"Well, doctor can he be released? I promise you that he will take whatever medication you want him to and do whatever you say, right son," Peter asked as he looked deeply into his son's eyes.

Neal must have seen the intent of what would happen if he disobeyed and quickly said, "Yes, sir. I just want to go home."

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Neal was able to speak about Alex and Kramer's comments. "Dad," he said as he moved woozily down the stairs to speak with his father. He was still wearing the pajamas he had changed into after returning from the hospital and he was still under the influence of the pain killer he had been given once he returned home.

Peter hurried to the staircase to catch him before he fell head over heels and ease him down the stairs and over to the couch. "What are you doing out of bed, son?"

"Dad…it's not true what Kramer said about having a signed confession from me about Alex. I didn't sign anything and I told him nothing about Alex. He's lying Dad."

"I know son, while you were sleeping I went and met with Hughes and Kramer and saw the evidence he was spouting about the case and even I could tell that the signature isn't yours. He must been really desperate to get you that he would try and frame you for something you didn't do."

"Neal what are you doing out of bed?"

"He had to tell me something important, hun; we're going back to bed now, aren't we son?"

Neal nodded as he tried to fight off a yawn and struggled to his feet. "I'm sleepy."

El tried to look sternly at her son but couldn't and with Peter's help was able to get Neal back to bed where he fell instantly back to sleep. They watched him sleep for a while before retreating to their room to talk.

"Philip tried to frame Neal? Why?"

"Well, part of it is that he honestly feels that he needs to protect us from the boy; that once a con always a con. I can't persuade him that he is wrong concerning Neal and then the other part is that I feel that he is jealous of our high case completion rate. He wants the same for the Washington Office and knows that with Neal he will be able to achieve it so he was willing to try anything to accomplish it including framing Neal. I didn't tell you or Neal this but I had a visit with Alex in the parking garage earlier. She gave me a recording of her and Kramer's conversation outside her hotel and later in the warehouse before we arrived. Kramer lied and told her that the tip we received earlier naming her as the Monet thief came from Neal and if she would implicate Neal in the crime he would let her escape. She refused and was about to escape when he fired the first shot. I assured her that Neal had nothing to do with tipping us about her but did tell her that he did tell me where she could be located."

"Oh, dear, that isn't going to hurt their friendship any, is it?"

"No, she realized how much he loves us when she met him in the dog park and figured that he would pass that information on but also realized that the FBI would have located her soon anyway…she doesn't hold it against him although Mozzie might since he is the one who told Neal in the first place. I'm sure that our son lied to Mozzie to get that information."

"What is Mozzie going to do when he learns that Neal lied to him?"

"I don't want to know but I wouldn't be surprised if he follows in my footprints in punishing him for it. Anyway to get back to Alex; she gave us information on who hired her and we now have him and his collection in custody and soon all of those Monet paintings will be shipped back to their original owners. The case has been solved and Alex has promised not to return to New York City for a few years, at least not in the form of a thief."

"What about Kramer, is he out of our lives and more importantly out of Neal's life for good after what he tried to pull?"

"We can only hope so but he has accepted the deal we offered him. He won't be charged for trying to frame Neal in return for his promise not to pursue him in any form….our son is safe from Kramer although it might take time for the nightmares to go away for good."

Peter gathered his wife in his arms and they stayed like that while waiting for their son to wake up.

**Epilogue**

It was a few days later that Neal was able to get up and move around without El watching his every move. He could now either stay in his room or on the couch downstairs in the living room. He grimaced at the restrictions but learned quickly that he could milk it for all it was worth for nearly everything he wanted. Everything was going well for him until the day Mozzie appeared. He had just learned that Neal had lied to him about wanting Alex's address and he was out for pay back.

"Mozzie…you came…but what took you so long?"

"I wanted to be sure that you were well enough…"

"Well enough for what?" Neal looked up in his friend's face puzzled with his response.

"Well, I've been talking with the Suit and Mrs. Suit and they assured me that you have recovered from your wound and what I'm planning won't hurt your shoulder in any way."

"My shoulder?"

"Although I can't promise that when I'm finished your butt won't feel the same."

"My butt? Oh, No…Mozzie you can't be serious?"

Neal's reaction to the paddle Mozzie was brandishing was priceless as he scrambled off the couch and made a run for the stairs to the amusement of his parents. His shoulder might have recovered but with the drugs still in his system his speed hadn't and Mozzie easily caught him and began to pepper his bottom with as much strength that the little man to manage until Neal started to yell.

"Owww…I won't lie…owwww…owww…to you again…owwww…owww…owwww…

I promise….owwww….owwwww…."

"Neal we will be leaving now. I think that your mom needs a night out after taking care of you but don't worry we are leaving you in the capable hands of your Uncle Mozzie." Peter had to bite his inside cheek not to laugh at Neal's expression or words.

"Noooo….don't leave me with him."

Mozzie paused with his administrations to smile at the couple. "Take your time…Neal is in good hands." He then turned back to his friend as Peter and El walked out.

"Dear, I feel guilty at leaving him to Mozzie's tender care."

"Don't…he has it coming and this way I won't have to give him the spanking for disobeying me just before he got shot. Anyway it's nice to know that when it comes to Neal's wellbeing we have Mozzie on our side. Uncle Mozzie has just joined the family."

**The End**

**AN: Neal will be visiting his grandparents once again in the next story. **


End file.
